In multiple access communications, multiple user devices transmit signals over a given communications channel to a receiver. These signals are superimposed, forming a combined signal that propagates over that channel. The receiver then performs a separation operation on the combined signal to recover one or more individual signals from the combined signal. For example, each user device may be a cell phone belonging to a different user and the receiver may be a cell tower. By separating signals transmitted by different user devices, the different user devices may share the same communications channel without interference.
A transmitter may transmit different symbols by varying a state of a carrier or subcarrier, such as by varying an amplitude, phase and/or frequency of the carrier. Each symbol may represent one or more bits. These symbols can each be mapped to a discrete value in the complex plane, thus producing Quadrature Amplitude Modulation, or by assigning each symbol to a discrete frequency, producing Frequency Shift Keying. The symbols are then sampled at the Nyquist rate, which is at least twice the symbol transmission rate. The resulting signal is converted to analog through a digital-to-analog converter, and then translated up to the carrier frequency for transmission. When different user devices send symbols at the same time over the communications channel, the sine waves represented by those symbols are superimposed to form a combined signal that is received at the receiver.